Soul Bond To Death Himself
by EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: I hear someone walking behind me and I freeze. The Mark suddenly starts to burn and I grab my wrist. Trying to sooth the pain that I felt there. I turned around to see a man, but not just any man. This man has no head and is wearing a red uniform from the Revolutionary War. This man is the horseman of death.(FULL SUMMARY INSIDE) Headless Horseman X OC X Abbie Mills, love triangle
1. Chapter 1

[Hello all my super sexy readers. Well this here is my first Sleepy Hollow FanFic. Yes it is an OC one instead of a reader. Enjoy sexy readers!]

_THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

It all started with a Bond. The Bond between Death and Savior...

I hear someone walking behind me and I freeze. The Mark suddenly starts to burn and I grab my wrist. Trying to sooth the pain that I felt there. I turned around to see a man, but not just any man. This man has no head and is wearing a red coat uniform from the Revolutionary War. This man is the horseman of death.

This is not the life that, Elizabeth Crane wanted. No just wanted to be a normal twenty year old female in New York. She is not your typical female though. Being the daughter of the first Witness and a powerful witch. And being sent over two hundred years into the future at the age five. Not to mention being the supposed soul mate of the Headless Horseman.

Yeah she is anything but normal.

_THE END OF THE FULL SUMMARY FOR THIS ENTIRE STORY_

-Character List;  
.Elizabeth Crane: The Marked One (Savior)  
.Ichabod Crane: The First Witness (Father)  
.Headless Horseman: Horseman of Death (Soul mate supposedly)  
.Corbin: Sheriff of Sleepy Hollow Police Department (Guardian)

-/-(Chapter One: Pilot)-/-

I am standing on the battlefield. Bullets and gunpowder passing through my body. I have seen all of this before. I know that this is all a dream. I see a man who I know as my father shooting the Horseman of Death. The Horseman gets back up. Then my father does the next best thing and beheads him. They both fall to the ground.

I wake up screaming and feeling pain shooting from my wrist. It is a pain that is creeping from my mark. A mark I was giving to by a demon named Moloch. I remember it as if it were yesterday. Even though it was when I was five over a hundred years ago. I am the soulmate to the Headless horseman. Who made a deal with Moloch to have his soulmate, who he believed to be my mother Katrina. But in reality it was me her first born. When I was marked by Moloch. My father was dead and my mother weak from giving birth to her second child a boy named Henry. She then sent me into the future. Using her last strength to protect me.

At that time I was only five years old and my memory was blocked until I was eighteen. That is when I started having these dreams. For the last two year they have varied. Some being like this one with my father beheading the Horseman of Death. Some of my mother giving birth to my brother. Others of me being marked and or sent through time. Also a few others that are quite unclear.

I am now in the year 2014. A young women of twenty. I know this mark has never burned before. So I know something bad is going to happen. I call my best friend in the world. I know she is probably at work. But I cannot take the risks.

Her name is Victoria Corbin. Her father took me in and we been best friends since. She is also a witch. Like me. Both of our mothers are witches. We share that. She is probably in the hospital but I need to speak with her. She is a surgical resident. A young one at that be only twenty-five.

"Victoria it's me. I know you told me not to call you when you're working. But you should know. My mark the one from Moloch it is burning. I think something may be happening. Something big." I tell her I'm a message.

After I leave the message the pain stops. I know this is just the beginning. Shaking that thought off, I change into a pair of jeans my coat jacket and leather gloves and military boots. I grab my motorcycle keys and head out to get some air. I got on and started driving to the stables on a farm. I always went to see the horses it always calmed me down. I walk in and see a pure white horse with red eyes. I did not find this strange, if the horse wanted to hurt me. I would be hurt by now. I touch the horse's head. He pushes closer to my hand and makes a content horse noise.

I hear someone walking behind me and I freeze. The Mark suddenly starts to burn and I grab my wrist. Trying to sooth the pain that I felt there. I turned around to see a man, but not just any man. This man has no head and is wearing a red coat uniform from the Revolutionary War. This man is the horseman of death. I freeze up as he brought his empty hand to my cheek. I was just standing there frozen in place. I had no idea what to do or what was going on. I swallow the lump in my throat and urge my body to move. My body does not listen to me or my commands his hand stokes my cheek and trails down my body and to my wrist. Once he touches the mark on my wrist there is no more pain and a sense of calm washes over me.

"Putt your weapon down and step away from Elizabeth!" A male voice rings.

I am pulled out of my sense of calm as I look over to the man. It is Corbin the man who took me in. As everything starts to feel normal aging the mark burned as I yank away from him. I shot around the horse and to my former Guardian. Only to be knock aside by the horseman. Hitting the ground. I hit the ground hard blacking out only to hear a voice in my head saying...

"Soon my Love..."

-/-(Chapter One: Pilot)-/-

[Here is chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Here is Chapter two going straight into some type of filler do not worry blood moon will be out as soon as I can make it! Anyways I hope you enjoy sexy readers!]

-Character List;  
.

-/-(Chapter Two: Pilot 2)-/-

I am sitting on the hospital bed. About to be discharged. Apparently I was knock out for a say or two. I got some interesting news found out since I was here. My father is alive, a priest is dead, and Abbie is a witness. I am going to be meeting my father tonight. After two hundred years. Well really just fifteen but still it is in a new world for him. I am sitting calmly and waiting for them. Abbie knocks on the door and walks in.

"Hey, Liz." She says smiling.

"Hi." I say knowing that she knows I have been lying to her.

Me and Abbie are good friends. Have been for two years now. I am surprised she is still here.

"So you wanna tell me what is going on." She asks.

"It is a long and complicated story." I tell her, frowning.

"Yeah, I got that." She tells me. "You want to see your Dad?"

"Yes!" I say shooting up.

"Well let's get going. Your discharged." She tells me.

We walk out of the room and head to the parking lot. She looks tired as all heck.

-Small Time Skip, brought to you by: Friendship with Abbie-

We made it to the police station and headed in. Apparently they found a skill in a container. It was the Horseman's Skull. I wince at that. The thought of him getting his head back scared me. I am brought into the integration room and my father jumps up.

"Elizabeth?" He asks.

"Yeah, Dad. It's me." I tell him.

He comes over and hugs me kissing my forehead.

"Thank goodness. When I was told you meant the Horseman. I was afraid you were..." He trails off. I hit him tighter not wanting to let go.

"Dad. I am okay. But we need to talk." I tell him.

"Of course. Your mother told me she sent you here for protection. I was afraid you were in danger." He tells me.

"I am sort off." I tell him.

"What kind of-" He begins but I cut him off.

"Abbie, can we go to my place. It will be easier." I ask Abbie.

"Of course. Crane will be staying with you. Under police guard of course." She says.

"Alright, let's go." I tell them.

We leave and make it to my car which is what Abbie is driving. I am sitting in back with my dad who is staring out the window. I can tell he is nervous. I am too.

Once to my house we get out and head in. The police detail is already there waiting. We walk in and I offer some tea, since I am all out of coffee. They decline.

"Alright, a long time ago. The Horseman of Death was on the battlefield. He was beheaded and his blood sealed with my father's. Now that he is back aging he wishes to bring on the apocalypse. But there is something different about the horseman of Death. He has a soulmate. Someone who was bound to him since time began. That is sadly me." I tell them.

"Elizabeth, are you saying that you are bound to him?" My father asks.

"Yes and no. I am his soulmate yes, but I have yet to be bound to him. Now that he knows who his soulmate is. He will stop at nothing to get me to agree." I tell him.

"Agree, agree to what." Abbie asks.

"To be with him body, mind, and soul. He can force the bound but it would be weak. If I were to agree I would willingly bound myself to him. But I will not do that, ever. My life is to fight the good fight. While his is to serve Moloch. I want no part in that." I explained to them.

"Good, because a war is coming and we have to fight." My father says.

"And we will win." I add.

-/-(Chapter Two: Pilot 2)-/-


End file.
